


Cover for "I'll Be The Rockstar If You'll Be The Scientist" by nerdwegian

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>view on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/107460658392/marvel-covers-ill-be-the-rock-star-if-youll-be">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "I'll Be The Rockstar If You'll Be The Scientist" by nerdwegian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdwegian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Be The Rock Star If You'll Be The Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123817) by [nerdwegian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian). 



**Author's Note:**

> view on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/107460658392/marvel-covers-ill-be-the-rock-star-if-youll-be)


End file.
